


What Do Kids Know?

by symer



Series: Playlist To Get Over You [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her name is Hannah and her parents are separated. She talked about how love was only in fairytales. She cried when she found out Luke had a girlfriend because she finally believed love was real when she first saw how Luke and I looked at each other.” Calum laughed some more and Michael was starting to think that his best friend was finally losing it. “She’s a little girl. What does she know, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do Kids Know?

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to do a playlist fic? i don't know if that makes sense, but yeah...
> 
> if you have any extremely heartbreaking songs to suggest let me know. i'll try to incorporate it on this. i might do eleven.

Michael felt bad. He wasn’t able to push back their return date like he promised Calum. In fact, they were asked to come back a day early and the bassist had stayed up all night crying his eyes out. Calum didn’t blame him, but the younger man had refused to leave his side all day either. Now they were a few hours away from being back in LA and active. While Calum took a nap in the plane he got on Twitter and saw the “happenings” going on about their other band mates. He’s a bit out of his depth here and he can’t wait to meet up with Ashton to reconvene about the situation. He and Ash talked about what they were going to do when this finally happened, but they didn’t expect it to be like this. And he knows he can’t always depend on the older man, he was out living his life with the girl he fell in love with, but Michael can’t deal with this alone. He was hurting too. He doesn’t like seeing Calum like this. His best friend always had a smile for him. Cal would scold him sometimes when he was being inappropriate at inconvenient times, but most of the time he rode along with his shenanigans. Calum was like the fcking sun or at least lit up like one. He hasn’t seen that signature Calum Hood smile in the past few days. 

He looked at the sweet man next to him and watched him sleep. He loved flying business. It wasn’t as luxurious as first class but they had more space and more privacy. Calum was curled up in a fetus position facing towards the aisle. His best friend was considerate even when he was in pain. Calum knew how he loved to sit near the window. For a six foot bloke, the bassist looked small. Calum hasn’t been Calum these past few days. Calum looked ashen and his eye bags were massive. He doubts his best friend had any proper sleep these past few days and shame on him because every night since the younger man broke down he had been sleeping next to him. He had tried to cuddle the despair away but Calum did that, and Michael no matter how hard he tried he could not replicate that. 

The flight passed by quick and landed without any problems. He still hasn’t figured out how some of their fans knew when they were arriving, but there were some waiting for them. He watched Calum slip a mask on and they did the routine. They took pictures and talked to them. He saw Calum talk to one in particular. She looked to be at the tender age of eight. He had ignored it for several minutes, but when he turned back the Kiwi looked like he would be in tears soon if they didn’t depart. Their security, bless them, could tell the change in the bassist as well and ushered them to their ride. 

When they were inside the vehicle he watched Calum stare at what the little girl gave him. It was a Flash Drive shaped like a bass, and could be worn as a necklace. It was black and white, made of metal, and it looked like one of Calum’s basses. 

“What happened?”

The younger man stayed quiet while he inspected his present. Calum saw a line on the middle of the bass’ face and pulled it apart from there. After inspecting it he put the two pieces back together. 

“She said when our fans see her they tell her that she looks like she could be mine and Luke’s daughter.” He said choked up. 

Michael saw a tear drop. He grasped the Kiwi’s wrist and held on to show comfort. He tore his eyes away trying to give the younger man comfort. 

“She said her older sister shipped cake and she thought Luke and I were actually together.” Calum laughed, looking at the older man with watery eyes. “Her name is Hannah and her parents are separated. She talked about how love was only in fairytales. She cried when she found out Luke had a girlfriend because she finally believed love was real when she first saw how Luke and I looked at each other.” Calum laughed some more and Michael was starting to think that his best friend was finally losing it. “She’s a little girl. What does she know, right?” The Raven-haired man asked softly; nonetheless, he saw the man untangle the long chain and put the necklace on. 

Michael chose to remain quiet. He let go of the bassist’s wrist and intertwined their fingers instead. He saw Joe’s questioning eyes in the rear view mirror and shook his head from side to side. Joe will see for himself later. Everyone will. Calum didn’t need to be reminded right now. 

The ride was quiet for quite awhile until Calum broke the silence. “I gave her my number. I made her promise not to give it out to anyone, not even her sister. She pinky promised.” The Kiwi said while staring out the window. 

Michael wanted to tell the younger man how much of a bad decision that was, and he usually would have but he’ll let it go for today. 

“I know you’re holding yourself back from telling me how bad it was.” Calum continued giving him a glance. “But I could t help it.” The younger man said. “She said she made a playlist when her parents separated and hadn’t listened to the songs ever since she started listening to us. It’s what’s in here.” The bassist paused using his free hand to lift the flash drive at eye level to stare at. “Hannah said I could have it because I probably needed it more.” Calum dropped the necklace and stared out the window again. “Kids are so smart.” His best friend concluded. 

Calum scooted as close as possible to his side and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Wake me up when we’re there.”

Michael squeezed his hand in confirmation. 

His best friend did not sleep like he said. Instead he felt his shoulder moisten every passing minute. Michael remained silent through this as well. He wanted to give his childhood friend the privacy. His best friend would have not made up an excuse if he wanted to be called out on it. He cared and loved Calum more than enough to respect his decision. Michael couldn’t help him with this because this really wasn’t his forte, but if he could prolong their band’s reunion as long as he was able– then that’s what he was going to do.


End file.
